Priest Boy
'Abilities' ---- Power Word: Fortitude Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Priest Boy gains an aura that grants of target's maximum Health bonus Health to himself and all nearby allied heroes. ---- 'Power Word: Shield Q' 'Cost: '''40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60' Mana ' Cooldown: '''8 seconds *Available only while in Light form' *Active - ''Priest Boy grants a divine shield on a target allied hero that can absorb 80/130/180/230/280 + AP damage for 15 seconds. At the end of the shield's duration, the target gains Weakness debuff for 8 seconds. When Priest Boy uses this skill on the target with Weakness debuff, the amount of damage absorbed by the new divine shield will be halved. Shadow Word: Death Q Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana ' Cooldown: '''10 seconds *''Available only while in Shadow form *''Active - ''Priest Boy casts a powerful spell on a target enemy unit, dealing 90/140/190/240/290 + AP magic damage while consuming his own Health by 45/70/95/120/145 Health. If the target's Health is below 25%, this skill deals 200% damage and doesn't consume any Health. ---- Leap of Faith W Cost: 40 Mana ' Cooldown: '''20 / 19 / 18 / 17 / 16 seconds *''Available only while in Light form *''Active - ''Priest Boy pulls the target allied hero to his side and increases the target's Movement Speed by 18%/23%/28%/33%/38% for 2 seconds. Psychic Scream W Cost: 40 Mana ' Cooldown: '''24 / 22 / 20 / 18 / 16 seconds *''Available only while in Shadow form *''Active - ''Priest Boy shakes 3 random nearby enemies' heart to fall into fear, forcing them to lose control of themselves for 2 seconds. ---- Cascade E Cost: 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 Mana ' Cooldown: '''8 seconds *''Available only while in Light form *''Active - ''Priest Boy shoots a divine light to the target, the effect depends on the target's side. **''Allied Unit - ''The divine light explodes at the target unit's location, healing 40/75/110/145/180 + AP Health to all allied units within the area. **''Enemy Unit - ''The divine light explodes at the target unit's location, dealing 65/105/145/185/225 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the area. Shadow Word: Pain E Cost: 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 Mana ' Cooldown: '''5 seconds *''Available only while in Shadow form *''Active - ''Priest Boy casts a curse on the target enemy, dealing 20/35/50/65/80 + AP magic damage every 2 seconds and reducing target's Magic Resist by 10/15/20/25/30 for 8 seconds. ---- Shadow Form R Cost: ''- Cooldown : '5 / 4 / 3 / 2 seconds *Available only while in Light form' *Passive - ''While in Shadow form, Priest Boy gains 5/10/15/20 bonus Armor, 5/10/15/20 bonus Magic Resist and 15% Damage Reduction. *''Active - ''Priest Boy switches to the Shadow form with the basic skills Shadow Word: Death Q, Psychic Scream W and Shadow Word: Pain E. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Light Form R. Light Form R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '5 / 4 / 3 / 2 seconds *Available only while in Shadow form' *Passive - ''While in Light form, Priest Boy gains an aura that grants 5/10/15/20 Health Regeneration per 5 seconds to himself and all nearby allied units within 900 range. *''Active - ''Priest Boy switches to the Light form with the basic skills Power Word: Shield Q, Leap of Faith W and Cascade E. *''Note -'' This skill has a maximum of 4 Skill levels, getting for free at level 1 and it can be upgraded at levels 6, 11 and 16. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Shadow Form R. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes